The Cost of Stupidity
by leroyjenkinsthe45th
Summary: Firestar starts to act weird. Leading Jayfeather and Sorreltail to investigate. Based around either the second or third book in the Omen of The Stars series. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Firestar stalked across his den, his fur starting to fluff out. Jayfeather watched, his eyes moving side to side as he watched Firestar pace around in circles. Not that he could actually see anything, but Jayfeather could feel it.

"Umm... Firestar did you need something?"

Firestar turned around to look at Jayfeather, "Did I ask you to talk?".

Jayfeather stiffened. "No."

"That's right, I told you to come to my den." "Not talk." Firestar went back to pacing around in circles.

_What ruffled his fur?_

Jayfeather stayed silent as he watched Firestar. He sat down as he waited for Firestar to say something.

5 Minutes Later

_Well this is weird. It's not like Firestar to behave like this, _Jayfeather thought.

"Firestar." "If you don't mind I'm very busy today, and I would appreciate it if you would tell me what's on your mind."

Firestar turned around, his emerald eyes piercing Jayfeather. "Whats on my mind?" "What's on my mind is me snapping your neck for not shutting your mouth!" Firestar hissed.

_That does it. _"Whats on my mind is me throwing you in the lake, and sending Purdy out to rescue you!"

Firestar spun around to where he was back to looking at the wall again. "The feeling's mutual."

Jay feather turned around to leave. _What's wrong with him. _He walked out the entrance heading for his den...

"Wait!" "Come back I'm sorry."

Jayfeather stopped mid-stride. _What? Firestar's not getting off that easy... _"I'm sorry Firestar I couldn't hear you?"

Firestar let out a sigh of frustration. "I said...I'm sorry."

Jayfeather turned around. "There we go." Jayfeather pondered, _What could be wrong with Firestar? Maybe he didn't get enough sleep. Or maybe he's finally losing his mind! The old Tom has finally gone crazy, but I'm not for sure yet. So I better test him out._

He walked up to Firestar and put his tail right in front of the clan leader's face. "What's right in front of you Firestar?"

Firestar sat there in deep thought. Then replied. "I see you brought me some fresh-kill, thank you..." Firestar bite Jayfeather's tail.

Jayfeather winced, and the turned around at Firestar. "What are you doing!" "My tail's not a mouse!"

Firestar looked confused, "Oh."

"Firestar", Jayfeather began. "Have you done anything in the past two days that would make sick or dizzy?"

Firestar stared at ground, addressing it instead of Jayfeather. "What are you trying to say?" "That I'm crazy?"

"Possibly."

What Jayfeather had said as a joke turned into something more. _Oh great, now he's really going to lose it._

"Jayfeather." Firestar began. Jayfeather jumped and prepared himself for disaster. "What am I staring at?" Firestar said as he stared at well... nothing in particular.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"ANSWER THE QUESTION!" Firestar yowled as he interrupted Jayfeather.

"OK,OK." "It appears that you're staring at nothing."

"That's right, and what does nothing do exactly?" Firestar said as he started to lick his paw.

"Nothing I guess..."

"That's correct." "So nothing is as nothing does?"

Jayfeather reluctantly nodded "Yeah..."

Firestar started to rub his nose against the dirt. "I would be a shame if I had to replace our medicine cat." "Then what would you do?"

"Ignore yo..."

"No!" "I was making such a good speech and you ruined it."

Jayfeather walked up to Firestar. "Firestar, have you lost you're mind?"

"Quite possibly." "I feel... different."

"Jayfeather!", "Jayfeather!" Yelled Sorreltail as she entered the den.

"What!" Jayfeather interrupted. "I'm very busy!"

"Brackenfur has lost his mind!"

Jayfeather was preoccupied trying to figure out if Firestar was joking or if he needed to rest. "That's great Sorretail."

Sorreltail walked up to Jayfeather and batted his head with her paw. "It is not okay!" "Are you crazy!"

_Funny she should mention that..._

Firestar turned his head._  
_

_Oh no... _Thought Jayfeather.

"Did somebody say crazy!" "Cause I'm crazy for war!"

Jayfeather gave Firestar a confused look. "Firestar what are you talking about?"

Firestar narrowed his eyes. "Mistystar, she was always jealous of me because Bluestar liked me more."

Sorretail looked baffled. "What does that have to do with anything were talking about?"

Firestar started to lick the ground again. Sorretail and Jayfeather looked at each other in confusion.

"It has everything to do with what were talking about." "Say Mistystar backward."

Jayfeather thought about it for a minute. "Ratsytsim?" "Your point?"

"She is racist against rats." "If somebody dosent take a stand for a rodents rights, who will?"

Jayfeather sat there, thinking of the best way to handle this situation.

Sorreltail moved closer to Jayfeather. "Do you think we should bring Brackenfur in here?"

_Yeah that's a great idea! _Mocked Jayfeather. _Then we can have two lunatics in one den!_

"I think we'll just leave him where he's at." "Where is he anyway?"

"Clunk!"

Sorreltail ran over to the entrance of the den, but Jayfeather didn't have to guess.

Jayfeather sighed. "It's Brackenfur, isn't it?"

"Hi, Jayfeather!" Said Brackenfur as he entered the room. "Lovely day were having isn't it?"

_He's not acting that crazy..._

Brackenfur walked over to Firestar and joined him in licking the floor.

_Okay, nevermind._


	2. Chapter 2

Jayfeather walked in bewteen Firestar and Brackenfur. "What has gotten into you two?"

Brackenfur took a swift break from his licking and looked up at Jayfeather. "Must have been that awesome water we drank earlier today."

Jayfeather narrowed his eyes. "Oh really." "What did it look like?"

"Let me start from the beginning..." Began Brackenfur

"I just want to know..."

"No way furball!" Brackenfur said as he interrupted Jayfeather's protest. "I'm telling the story!" "Now what was I talking about?"

"Oh, Oh." "I know!" Firestar was jumping up and down like a kit. "We were on morning patrol, and we ran into this clear device with a dark looking liquid running out of it."

"Why don't you just tell the story." Mocked Brackenfur.

"It's the stuff of legend", Firestar continued. Not even knowing that Brackenfur had said something. "Cat's have drank it in the past and have dreamed great dreams and lived fake realities." "I drank it myself and then ordered the rest of the patrol to do likewise... "But only Brackenfur listened."

"Hopefully you guys haven't drank something dangerous." Jayfeather said as he exited the den. "Follow me, I'll check and see if there's any herbs I can give you."

THE NEXT DAY

"Ohhhhhhh!" "My head feels terrible." Brackenfur shouted.

Sorretail hit him over the head with her paw. "Serves you right."

Meanwhile...

Jayfeather entered Firestar's den. "How do you feel?"

Firestar rolled around. His eyelids dark and gray, and his tail drooped on the floor. "Terrible." "I deserve it though, I endangered my clan."

"Well at least your not dead." "I wasn't for sure if you guys were going to make it." Jayfeather pondered.

Firestar shook his head. "Me neither." He slowly rose up, "And Jayfeather..."

"Yes Firestar."

"We don't need to tell anyone else about this." "We fount it on Shadowclan territory, well let them figure out for themselves the aftereffects of stupidity."


End file.
